


Sherlock’s MBTI Personality Type

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, MBTI Personality Types, Meta, Sherlock Theories, Tumblr, personality types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an ask questioning on my opinion on what I think Sherlock’s MBTI Personality Type may be. Here’s my response :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock’s MBTI Personality Type

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED JANUARY 4/15_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Sherlock’s MBTI Personality Type](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/107146468590/are-you-familiar-with-mbti-personality-typing-if)  
> Information and graphics from [MyersBriggs.org](http://www.myersbriggs.org/my-mbti-personality-type/mbti-basics/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> An ask I received in which I learn about what MBTI Personality Types are. It was interesting. If anyone knows where the contributor's Tumblr has moved to, please let me know.
> 
> * * *

> **navyficeroid42-deactivated20150 asked:  
>  _Are you familiar with mbti personality typing? If so, what mbti type do you think Sherlock is?_**

Actually, I was not up until you sent me this ask, so decided to read up on it [HERE](http://www.myersbriggs.org/my-mbti-personality-type/mbti-basics/) and make a very quick but probably not at all accurate deduction as to where Sherlock falls, because I love Sherlock to death _(probably because I relate to him so much)_. 

For those unfamiliar with MBTI Personality Typing, here’s an excerpt [from their website](http://www.myersbriggs.org/my-mbti-personality-type/mbti-basics/):  


>   
>  _The purpose of the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator® (MBTI®) personality inventory is to make the theory of psychological types described by C. G. Jung understandable and useful in people’s lives. The essence of the theory is that much seemingly random variation in the behavior is actually quite orderly and consistent, being due to basic differences in the ways individuals prefer to use their perception and judgment.  
>  _
> 
> […] 
> 
> The identification of basic preferences of each of the four dichotomies specified or implicit in Jung’s theory. 
> 
> The identification and description of the 16 distinctive personality types that result from the interactions among [the preferences.](http://www.myersbriggs.org/my-mbti-personality-type/mbti-basics/preferences.htm)”

They have a nice handy-dandy chart right on that main page there, **and based on how I read Sherlock** _(which is important to note because I am NOT a psychologist AT ALL and **we ALL read Sherlock and their characters differently based on how we view the show!** )_, I’m tossing up between **INTJ** or **INTP**. 

> **INTJ**
> 
> _Have original minds and great drive for implementing their ideas and achieving their goals. Quickly see patterns in external events and develop long-range explanatory perspectives. When committed, organize a job and carry it through. Skeptical and independent, have high standards of competence and performance - for themselves and others._
> 
> **INTP**
> 
> _Seek to develop logical explanations for everything that interests them. Theoretical and abstract, interested more in ideas than in social interaction. Quiet, contained, flexible, and adaptable. Have unusual ability to focus in depth to solve problems in their area of interest. Skeptical, sometimes critical, always analytical._

The problem I’m having is that I read Sherlock as having aspects of BOTH personality types, especially as the series progressed into Season 3. I think though, right now, I’m more 80% sure that he’s **INTJ**. 

Thank you for this ask! It was fun learning about this stuff, as I have been meaning to for awhile. And because I have this niggling suspicion someone will ask, I’m 90% sure I am ISFP. :) 

As an aside, anyone who is more familiar with this stuff, I’m totally open to you adding your 2¢! :)


End file.
